


Compatibility Until...

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drift Compatibility, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Jupiter Ascending Headcanon prompt (on Tumblr) - "Drift compatibility! Who’s in the jaegers, and who’s in the command post–or the research division? Who partners up with whom, and what is their jaeger named?"  </p>
<p>Caine and Stinger are drift compatible of course! They work so well together... well usually.  (Super short and silly one shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Until...

Stinger and Caine in the Sputnik Sigma (Zero style Jaeger)

They’re very drift compatible until the moment Caine’s mind wanders to the time at the clinic when he put clothes on Jupiter. 

Stinger’s voice has a strong edge. “Boy, tell me that was just a fantasy and you did not do that while she was unconscious…” 

“I had to move her to safety! Couldn’t do that with her in that dumb paper clinic gown.” Caine’s voice tightens with his defensiveness. 

“Couldn’t you have woken her up first?” Stinger’s skeptical. 

“Wasn’t time. It’s not like I just lingered and gawked!” Caine is shouting now. 

Both hemispheres are severely out of alignment and a fist fight ensues in the cockpit. They’re too involved in the fight to disengage from the drift. Thankfully they’re outside in a field when the Jaeger starts lurching and weapons fire up. 

Jupiter’s command voice comes through the speakers, “Stop it now! Both of you!” 

Meek “Yes Ma’am”s are heard from both of them. 

“Disengage and exit the Jaeger,” orders Diomika Tsing.  

They not only have to endure that “too much information” embarrassment, but they escorted by guards from the Jaeger back to their quarters. Only when they go through the simulator together and and show they’re capable of behaving are they allowed back in Sputnik Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://surfdiffeqslopes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
